


Surprised

by C_St_Reed



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_St_Reed/pseuds/C_St_Reed
Summary: A retelling of Michael’s coming out story with a divergence from canon and a sweeter ending.
Relationships: Robert Lightwood/Michael Wayland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to rewrite the coming out scene from Shadowhunter Academy. This is an AU, it's fluff. It's exactly the kind of thing I would want to read so I wrote it.

It is in the shadowed forest where they stood. Michael felt like he was going to die. His chest was tight, he wasn’t breathing, and tears were welling up in his eyes. He couldn’t speak, he just shook his head. The thing Robert was asking was impossible. Why was Valentine doing this, why was he such a sick twisted fuck?

Michael shook his head again, “Please. Don’t,” he choked out. But Robert didn’t understand, he didn’t understand the weight of the truth, what it meant for the future if the words were spoken. It was killing Michael. Every scenario was running through his head, and every one ended in disaster. He didn’t want it to end, his friendship with Robert. Yet he knew thats exactly why Valentine was doing this, to drive a wedge between them. 

“Hey, Mikey, you can tell me anything,” Robert offered, he reached out and pulled Michael into a big hug. With his parabati’s strong arms wrapped around him, Michael felt safe, he felt home. But he wasn’t home, he knew that try as he might, home would never be Roberts embrace and it hurt even more. 

“Please Rob,” Michael muttered with his face buried in the crook of Roberts neck.”Leave it be, for now. I’ll tell you everything later, just give me time.”

“Take all the time you need,” Robert said squeezing the shorter blond man tighter. “I trust you implicitly, I don’t know what secret Val could have been eluding to, but it doesn’t matter. I love you man, now wipe your tears and lets get back to the group.”

Michael hugged Robert back, wiped his tears and tried to control himself. “I love you too,” Michael said trying to not make it sound like he was truly confessing his love. They walked side-by-side back to the circle, Roberts arm draped around Michael’s shoulders. Michael noticed Valentines’ face, for a split second he was fuming, had he been the only one to notice? 

Michael was thankful he had gotten himself some time, but fear of what was to come still bubbled inside of him. He didn’t know what to do and it scared him. Robert squeezed his shoulder, he looked up, and was met by a bright smile from Rob. 

Later that evening all of the members of The Circle returned to the Academy, Michael opted to skip dinner, the last thing he needed was any projectile ammunition in his stomach. He sat on the end of his bed trying to control his breathing, he appreciated the time alone to prepare.

About an hour had passed with Michael was drifting in and our of consciousness, when the door opened. Robert walked in, looking ragged and tired.In his hand was a copy of the Codex, and a muffin wrapped in a napkin.

“I brought you this,” he said setting the muffin down. “You should at least try to eat something.”

Michael sat up, as Robert sat down beside him. “Are you alright?”

Robert leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder and closed his eyes, “It’s just been a long day,” he said breathing in the scent of his parabatai. 

It was easy in a moment like this to lie to himself, Michael thought. To lie and think there was anything between them. To think Roberts actions more deeper than they really were. But he couldn’t let himself believe the possibility. Life had never been kind to him like that.

“Lets get ready for bed,” Michael offered but Robert didn’t move.

“What was it that you couldn’t tell me earlier,” Robert asked. Michael’s breath caught in his chest, and Robert immediately noticed. 

Robert placed his hand over Michael’s and intertwined their fingers. “Please.”

Michael wanted to pull away, to hide away in a shell of his own making, yet another part of him wanted to stay right there, holding Robert’s hand, curious where that route may lead. 

Despite his reservations and fear, “I love you,” Michael said. True he had said it plenty of times before to his parabatai, but he felt like even as he said it, it sounded different, carried a different weight. 

“I love you too Michael,” Robert said while stroking the back of Michael’s hand. “I always will. Just tell me.”

“...I’m gay…” 

All motion stopped, and Robert detangled their fingers. Michael felt like he was falling, the floor dropped out from beneath of him, and for a moment he was weightless and his conscious was clear after coming out. But he knew the ground was approaching and coming quick.

Surprised was the only was to describe it. Maybe astonished, or really any other synonym. But Michael never expected to feel Robert’s lips press against his own. His eyes shot open and it was really happening. Michael’s fingers twisted into Roberts shirt, as Rob brought his hand up to the side of Michael’s face stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“I’d wanted to do that for a long time,” Robert said finally pulling apart to take a breath.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Robert chuckled to himself. “I never thought you would have let me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Mike, I’m bisexual. You’re the only guy I’ve ever wanted to kiss, or be with.” Robert squeezed his hand, and Michael squeezed back.

“Was that the big secret Valentine hinted you were keeping from me?”

“Yeah,” he sniffled.

Robert kissed his forehead and pulled him into a hug. “Fuck him, sure he’s a fine leader, but he also a manipulative asshole. That’s your business and it shouldn't be strategic move to him.”

“He didn’t seem too happy when we walked back to the circle together.”

“I don’t particularly care about his happiness right,” Robert said. “I only really care about you, and right now.”

Michael kissed his parabatai, still not knowing what was really happening, but trying not to focus on the negative. Robert moved to lock their bedroom door, he returned with a fervor that surprised even himself. The two of them stripped down, and spent the rest of the evening exploring each other’s bodies, kissing, cuddling, and having the best night of their lives.


End file.
